The Grey
Information The Grey is a vast frozen moor full of trenches and a no-man's land. To the south is the Mice's side of the battle. It consists of miles of trenches and underground supply houses, as well as medical stations and troop barracks. A census taken shows that there are currently 1575 Mice currently taking up arms in this battle. To the north lies the Dark Union's fort of Avania. Here many recons and heavy troopers hold refuge and defend it from the oncoming assault. Tactics The Mice's strategy is that of raiding. Raiding is when a large group of soldiers (around 100) sprint from one trench toward the other (The other is one probably overtaken by the Union). When the Mice use this technique, they overrun the trench and easily take it back. From here, Grunts dig trenches with spades, then fill it with sandbags. The Dark Union Plays simple defense. History The history of the dark battlefield known as The Grey is seen by some as being very pointless in terms of a tactical solution. It all began when small squads of recons discovered a reasonably large base filled with bugs from the Dark Union. Few squads were told to travel back to the frozen wasteland and investigate. The information they gave back was simple: Troops are coming in, Troops are coming out. They reported no threats, and they also reported that none of the troopers had been carrying heavy weapons. The Mice decided that this was enough evidence to put it under heavy watch. From here, they dug a small length of trenches and burrows so many of the units would have some shelter. Soon, crickets working for the Dark Union found their small bunkers they began to move in closer. A recording from one of the recon's walkie-talkie showed that the crickets were being detected. From this distress message, The Colony sent obscene amounts of troops to begin defense. At 8 AM Wednesday, January 15 a vast amount of Dark Union troops opened fire on a small patrol and war immediately sparked. Fighting began upon the front line trenches and defenses were doubled. Many troopers units believed that the fighting was pointless, with progress beginning with the Mice having a 63% advantage, then the Dark Union had a 70% advantage. In other words, The progress is constantly fluctuating between the two sides. Avania Less information is known about the fort of Avania than there is about the actual battlefield. It is a reasonably large sized and is mainly used to run and hold supplies. Up until the Grey War it wasn't used as a main war fortress, simply a supply holding center. If needed, Crickets are trained here. Climate The environment in The Grey is frozen and snowy. It's very possible for there to be a blizzard during a raid. All mice and units take refuge during their time off of the fighting, especially during a blizzard. Gallery MM_build121512.jpg|The average trench found within The Grey. Trivia *Crickets were first seen here. *The Mice are planning on training new units here. Category:Locations